Juegos Magicos
by La'NaCha
Summary: Tooth y Jack tendran que competir por diferentes pruebas muy riesgosas. ¿quien sabe que pase al final? es una mezcla de "El Origen De Los Guardianes" y de "Los juegos del hambre" espero que les guste.
1. Aquí Empezamos

_**Juegos Magicos**_

capitulo I : Aqui empesamos.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Sabia que dia era. Lo sabia perfectamente. Tenia mucho miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Pdia recordar hace un 1 año como se llevaron a su queridicima amiga Lucy Shine, espiritu de la primavera. Ella vestia un short que cibria parte de sus muslos, una polera bastante corta qe mostraba el ombligo, tenia tan solo una manga dejando mostrar su otro delgado brazo, tenia el cabello muy largo, le llegaba hasta la espalda baja aún estando trenzado. Tenia un pañuelo amarrado a su cintura, simulando ser uhn cinturon que tenia un extremo colgando un poco más abajo de la rodilla y un prendedor en forma de mariposa en su cabello. O almenos asi vestia la ultima ves que la ví. no estoy muy segura de quien era la persona quien acompañaba a Lucy, pero soswpecho mucho que era el señor del trueno, un chico de nuestra misma edad que obviamente controla la electricidad y con mucha fuerza, es lo que me han contado.

y... Si esta ves fuera diferente... bah! ¿a quien engaño? esta ves ellos serán mucho más estrictos con la asistencia de cada espiritu... Tengo miedo.

Tooth se levanto muy rapido para ver como iva el trabajo de sus fieles ayudantes. Al parecer todo estaba en orden. Babytooth le dio un diente para que ella lo rebisara.

-¡Que hermoso diente! ¿no te parece?, ¿habias visto un incisivo izquierdo más hermoso en toda tu vida?-le dijo en tono muy alegre, casi olvidando que tenia miedo.

Babytooth solamente la miro con una sonrisa cuando se dió cuenta de que en el cielo estaban las luces que encendia Norte cuando habia una emergencia, o simplemente algo importante. Rapidamente le chilló a Tooth. Ella entendio a la perfeccion lo que ella queria decir, cerró los ojos fuertemente ya que sabia de lo que se trataba y partio.

_En El Polo Norte._

-¿Ya todos llegaron?-pregunto Norte un poco alterdo.

-aún falta Tooth- respondio Conejo

-¿y por que se demora?!-dijo casi furioso.

-Nosotros también acabamos de llegar, tan solo esta unos segundos retrasada, no exageres-agrego Conejo.

-si tienes razón, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nervioso por lo de hoy...-

-...todos lo estamos-

Al instante una hermosa hada con el pelo tomado con un moño hacia el lado, de cabello rubio con un poco de plumas verdes, una polera no muy ajustada color celeste, con calzas negras, un cinturon con una pequeña bolsa de cuerdo donde dejaba las monedas y con unas cuantas pulseras, se asomó por la puerta.

-Hada!, por fin has llegado!-dijo Norte.

-oh, ¿fui la ultima en llegar?-pregunto extrañada

-pues cláro, ya todos estamos aqui-Dijo Conejo.

-lo siento mucho-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-no importa Tooth, tenemos que hablar-le respondio en un tono muy serio

Se pasaron mucho tiempo en la sala del taller de Norte hablando, hasta que...

-oh no, ese es el sonido-dijo Conejo.

-Tenemos que ir o sino vendran por nosotros-ese fue Norte

-amm...si-dijo Hada muy nerviosa y asustada

Se dirigian a un especie de Bosque donde se encontraron con muchos más espiritus. Estaban todos reunidos, pero por alguna razón todavia no empesaban. ¿Algo faltaba o que?. Entonces una ventisca demaciado fuerte llego, trayendo consigo un muchacho joven. Todos obviamente ya sabian quien era. Pero no pensaron que lo verian...

-Woow! alto!, espera viento! porfavor!, detente!- grito un espiritu- viento! espera!-

Todos los espiritus quedaron viendo de forma muy extraña al muchacho.

"_Asi que...tampoco él se pudo salvar, pues ni modo_". Esos fueron los pensamientos de Tooth.

-amm...¿es una broma?- miro a todos los espiritus con cara de extrañado- Mmm...mejor...mejor me voy- fueron las palabras del chico. Pero cuando intento irse, el viento lo detuvo.

-eh?, que pasa?-

-oye...-dijo una voz femenina la cual él no reconocio

-¿Mhm?- se dio la vuelta y vio a una hermosa chica quien reconocio de inmediato-oh, mmm, hola Tooth-

-amm, hola, ¿sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto sorprendida

-ehh si, todos lo saben, con solo verte supe quien eras, de todos modos, tu forma de vestir me ayudo un poco

-oh, quieres decir que a simple vista se nota que yo...-no termino la frase y fue interrumpida por él

-¿que si se nota que eres una guardiana?, Mmm si, si se nota-

-a si? bueno...-dijo bajando la mirada

-y, ¿tu sabes quien soy yo?-le dijo en un tono muy picaro

Tooth solo se reia-¡por supuesto!, todos supimos de tu llegada a este mundo, y... bueno, sobretodo yo-dijo con un muy leve rubor en las mejillas

-enserio? y quien soy?- le dijo para que ella lo describiera

-tu eres el chico que siempre juega, le encanta la diversión, tu eres el espiritu del invierto...tu eres Jack, Jack Frost-

-es un honor que un guardian me describa de buena forma y que ademas se sepa mi nombre- empeso a sonreir- ¿y porque me dices que sobretodo tu supiste que yo llege a este mundo?-

-Mmm...esque, yo...-dijo con su cara ruborizada -admiro tus dientes-

-¿mis, mis que?- le pregunto riendo

-esque son muy blancos-tambien se empeso a reir

-como sea...-

-que haces?-dijo Tooth con el ceño extraño

-intento irme de aqui...me siento incomodo con tanta gente-

-pero...¿no sabes que es esto?-

-mmm, no, la verdad creo que nisiquiera deveria estar aqui-

-todos los espiritus del mundo deven estar aqui, ahora-dijo- has faltado durante 300 años y la mujer soleada, esta ves se puso mas estricta con la asistencia de cada espiritu...por eso el viento te trajo aqui- le dijo tratando de explicarle

-¿que cosa?, oye Tooth, ¿que es esto?-

Tooth tomo aire profundamente para explicarle todo, y cuando termino de hacerlo...

-escucha... Cada año el Hombre de la Luna es forzado por la Mujer del Sol , ya que ella tiene mucho más poder que él, a reunir a cada espiritu del mundo en el bosque más lejano de los humanos. Para hacer una competencia entre todos ellos. Los equipos se dividen por la edad en que murio la persona, y de los que tienen la misma edad, se eligen parejas para competir. Estos juegos son hasta la muerte o almenos eso creemos, porque ningún espiritu que ha perdido ha vuelto, jamas los volvemos a ver, y son reemplazados por otros en su trabajo. Cuando los reemplaza elige a un humano para qe nasca como un espiritu y obtenga los poderes del desaparecido. Si gánas, tienes la oportunidad de pedir un deseo y te sera consedido. Sabras de inmediato cuando seas elegido, siesque lo seas, la luz de la luna te alumbrara, esa es la señal para saber que ya fuiste elegido para competir a muerte en los "juegos magicos" que para todos nosotros es como si la Mujer del Sol se riera en nuestras caras. Competiras contra diferentes pruebas que te podrian causar lesiones graves, o incluso podrias morir más rapido de lo que te imaginas- Tooth se puso un poco triste- asi se llevaron a mi amiga lucy.

-espera... significa que ahora tengo que estar en estos juegos magicos por obligacion!?-dijo casi en gritos

-pues... Si-

En ese entonces fue cuando Hombre de la luna empeso a hablar.

**LISTO! **

ese fue mi primer capitulo xD espero qe les haya gustado porqe creo qe tampoco qedo tan mal xD, aunque no me digan nada la voy a terminar si o si, porqe bueno... un compromiso es un compromiso...rebicen mi facebook, alli les dejo las fotos para qe no les cueste tanto imaginar la nueva vestimenta de Tooth

gracias por leer!.


	2. Esto Esta Por Comenzar

_**Juegos Magicos**_  
capitulo II: Esto esta por comenzar  
¡Hola! la verdad es que esto de los fic es algo nuevo para mi..la verdad solo lo hise por divercion pero aparecieron 3 comentarios y quede pasmada._. yo decia "Wow! ¿y como es posoble?" pense qe como hay demaciados fanfiction de rise of the guardian no leerian el mio xD, bueno, en fin aqui esta el nuevo cap. espero qe les guste...recuerden mirar mi facebook(aparece en mi perfil) ahi estan los "dibujos" de los personajes, espero qe me halla salido bien..  
a leer! xD

* * *

.  
-Bienvenidos sean - dijo una voz

-¿que es eso?, ¿quien habla?- dijo Kack un poco asustado, pero lego empeso a reconer la voz.

-¿no sabes quien es?- pregunto Tooth extrañada. sesupone que todos conocen esa voz.

-¿es..Hombre...de la Luna?-

-pues...si, ¿como no reconociste su voz?-

-sucede que solo la he escuchado, una ves en la vida, Habia olvidado el sonido de su voz.-

-crei que eso no sucedia-

-bueno...ya ves que si -

"_Esta es su primera vez aqui. No sabe de lo que se trata. esto es muy grave. Quisa la Mujer Soleada piensa castigar a todos los que faltaron años anteriores. Los que faltaron como él. Y si..._"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma voz. Puso atención. Miró a Jack. Al parecer estaba reflexionando todo lo que le dijo. Pero luego él puso atención a la voz.

-Nuevamente los he reunido aqui, Ya saben las razones del porque lo hago. La mayoria de las cosas sigen de igual forma que el año anterior, solo hemos modificado cosas insignificantes. Explicaré todo, ya que esta ves se han presentado espiritus que no asistieron los años pasados - Dicho eso, Tooth miró a Jack- Se juntaran en grupos de acuerdo a su edad de fallecidos como humanos. En total hay siete grupos llamados distritos, de los cuales tienen que ser entre 12 y 18 años. Se eligiran dos personas por distrito, Una pareja. estos tendran que ser hombre y mujer. los elejidos seran alumbredos por mi luz, y mi querido ayudante, Austin espiritu del viento los llevara a la capsula de tributo. sea quien sea elegido, no se puede resistir. una ves de ser elejido, no hay vuelta atras. de haber ganado el juego, se le consedera un deseo, no importa cual sea, les será consedido. Solo habra un ganador, los que pierdan srán reemplazados por algún nuevo espiritu..dicho esto...¡Felices Juegos Magicos! y que la suerte este siempre de su lado...- dijo eso ultimo con mucha tristesa, pero no habia nada que hacer. La mujer del sol tiene mucho más poder que él y, además, le ayuda a sobrevivir, ya que el no tiene energia propia y tiene que vivir con la del sol. Ella ponia a prueba a cada espiritu para saber si estaba en condiciones o si era lo suficientemente capas de derrotar a sus enemigos. eso era todo.

-oh no! ya va a comenzar...- dijo el hada de los dientes aterrorizada

-y..que tan malo es?- pregunto Jack un poco asustado

-es...lo peor que me ha pasado-dijo

-¿ya has estado en estos juegos?-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-no, por suerte no-

-y como...¿llevas 300 años participando en esto?-

-deven pasar almenos 500 años para poder retirarme, pero antes de eso, no se puede- dijo desanimada.

-amm..ok, y entonces yo devo esperar 500 años más para poder liberarme de esto?-

-no lo creo-

-Tooth!, aqui estabas, no me dejes sola, tengo miedo...-dijo una voz femenina.

-um, bueno...estaba aqui, con Jack-

-¿Jack?, ¿Jack Frost?-dijo

-si..¿porque?-

la chica se quedo mirandolo con los ojos abiertos, no podia creer que era él, estaba muy sorprendida.

-Amm...¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Jack extrañado. ¿porque esa chica lo miraba asi?

-oh! losiento...mi nombre es Zasha San, Espiritu del verano...oye no espero agradarte...¿sabes?

-y porque no? se que somos de estaciones distintas y completamente opuestas pero eso no significa que no me agrades-

-entonces...¿te agrado?

-hey, recien te acabo de conocer...creia que el espiritu del verano era Amy...

-si bueno...-

-que pasa?- dijo jack muy confundido

Tooth lo quedo mirando, al parecer no lo comprendia. Él todavia estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y decidio explicarle lo que pasaba.

-Jack...-dijo Tooth- Amy participo hace 2 años en los juegos magicos...y bueno pues...no logro ganar. Zasha llego a la semana siguiente de su muerte.-dijo muy seria.

-entiendo-fue su cortante respuesta

-y yo estoy muy preocupada...Zasha no es muy resistente, es como muy...debil. si fuera escogida, creo que no duraria mucho. Este es su primer año participando en esto...dudo mucho que la elijan- dijo Hada mirando a Zasha

-pff tranquila- dijo Jack- oye Zasha...¿De que equipo eres?-

-bueno...tengo 15 años...-

-oh ya veo, eres menor que yo-

-que edad tienes?-pregunto Zasha

-morí a los 17 años-respondio

Zasha qedo sorprendida- igual que Tooth- dijo con los ojos como platos

-a si?-dijo mirandola- tu...tienes mi misma edad?

-si- se empeso a reir, al igual que Zasha y Jack

-significa que somos del mismo distrito- agrego Jack

-pues, claro, ¿no escuchaste a Hombre de la Luna?-le pregunto

-si, si lo hice- y todos empesaron a reir

En ese momento se empeso a ver una luz. De inmediato de dieron cuanta de que era el momento de la elección.

* * *

**¡Listo!**  
gracias a mis 3 comentarios, enserio tratare de ser puntual con esto xD muchas gracias  
perdon por las faltas de ortografia!. y pasen la voz para qe seamos mas lectores :DD okno._. solo si quieren. perdon si la historia es muy corta :(  
**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWEORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS.**


	3. Elección

**Juegos Magicos**

**Capitulo III: Elección**

**.**

**Hola! muchas gracias por tus comentarios...y si ¡te hablo a ti! xD qe bueno qe te guste xD bueno...como casi eres la unica qe me conenta este fanfic es especialmente para ti xD. el miercoles 27 vi la pelicula "En Llamas" y la ame!, como sea trato de qe mis historias sean los más largas posibles..pero dejenme! soy apenas una nobata en esto xD y losiento MUCHO enserio por tardarme tanto..enserio he querido ser responsabke con esto y bueno...el 30 de Noviembre y el 1 de Diciembre fue mi paseo de curso y fue genial xD no les contare lo que paso en esos 2 dias 3, pero ya estoy de regreso...solo una cosa más, me equiboque con esto del resumen de mi historia ¿"como entrenar a tu dragon"? nooo nada de eso, no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo, más bien es "el origen de los guardianes" perdón si me equiboque esque pronto tambien hare una de esa pelicula (CEATD) pero ya lo arreglo xD y ahora...**  
**A Leer!**

* * *

La luz se acercaba cada vez más a Tooth, Jack y Zasha, lo que los ponia nerviosos a los tres. Pero al ver que la luz pasó de largo se oyó un pequeño suspiro de parte de Zasha y jack. Al parecer ellos dos estaban muy aliviados, pero Tooth...no Tooth no.  
La luz eligio a los distritos 1, 2 y 3, ya iva por el cuarto. Entonces Zasha se puso más nerviosa que nunca. El distrito 4 era el de ella. Enserio tenia miedo.

_"Porfavor...Porfavor...te lo suplico, no hagas que me elija a mi, enserio te lo pido, con todo mi corazón...no soy buena con esto de defenderme, atacar, una guerra...matar. Porfavor que no me escoja. No quiero matar a nadie...bah! como si pudiera matar a alguien...mejor dicho no quiero morir, no aún._"

La luz de la luna se empeso a acercar a los 3 espiritus, ya ahi fue cuando empeso a conciderar que tal ves, solo tal ves, ella seria elegida.  
_"Porfavor, si soy elegida...no me hagas morir tan rapido. Almenos hazme fuerte en el ultimo minuto. solo quiero vivir..."_

Jack miro a Zasha y vió su cara. Zasha a simple vista se notaba que tenia mucho miedo, es como si supiera que la persona elegida seria ella. De pronto la luz se detuvo en un espiritu que tenia la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. casualmente era el mismo espiritu al cual estaba mirando jack. La voz de la luna se escucho.

-Zasha San, seleccionada a Tributo del distrito 4-dijo el Hombre de la Luna

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Tooth-esto no puede estar pasando..-

Jack solo miraba a Tooth. El hada de los Dientes se preocupó demaciado. ella era su mejor amiga desde... desde que Lucy murio. No queria perder a otra, pero, ella no podia hacer nada. nada estaba a su alcance. solo velar por ella.

-no te preocupes Tooth, yo estare bien, te lo prometo-dijo con tristeza

-No Zasha. No prometas cosas que luego no vas a poder cumplir-

-yo jamas rompo una promesa ¿sabes?-

-aún asi. Zasha esto no lo vas a poder cumplir-

-ya verás que si...con o sin ayuda cumpliré mi promesa-dijo dandole esperanzas al Hada-ya lo verás-

-pero si...-

-ssht- fue interrumpida por Zasha- me tengo que ir...-

-No Zasha, espera...-intento detener Tooth

-perdón, pero ya me voy-

-no...-

Pero Zasha tuvo que irse rapido. Austin muvio sus manos mandando al viento a levantar a Zasha y tranportarla a la capsula de tributo. Ella estaba llorando. Tenia muchas lagrimas en sus ojos. Una ves dejada en la capsula, Zasha miró a Tooth. con mucha tristeza pero la estaba mirando. Jack las miraba a ambas pero solo podia consentir a una... y esa era Tooth. Se acerco a ella y la fue tomando lentamente por la cintura, ella correspondio al abrazo, la verdad es que estaba muy triste.

-tranquila...deves confiar en ella- Jack dijo eso con una voz conprensiba

-no se si pueda...no puedo creer que nuna más la volvere a ver...-

-oh no digas eso...-

Luego de que Zasha fuera elegida y también su compañero, el Hombre de la Luna empesó a elegir al siguiente tributo del distrito 5. ya terminado ese distrito. comenzaron con el 6... el distrito de Tooth. La luz nuevamente se iva acercando a ellos. y Jack Ya estaba poniendo nervioso. Sin embargo, de nuevo los dejo de lado y continuo.

Esa luz se dirigia directamente a una sola persona, y Tooth empeso a sentir algo en su corazón...un vacio. La luz de la luna paró. Tooth se separo inmediatamente de Jack de un solo empujon y salio volando...hacia la luz. A medida de que se iva acercando logro ver a una persona. Era un hada. era... su hermana menor. Su nombre era Emma. A pesar de que tenian la misma edad, Emma era menor por 4 meses, y no solo era menor, sino que tambien era demaciado devil, aún más que Zasha. Podia ver que Austin se la llevaba y no estaba segura de que hacer. Ella era su hermana. no era lo mismo que con Zasha. Ella era su mejor amiga, en cambio Emma...habia jurado que tenia que protegerla. Despues de todo era su hermanita, aunque solo fuera meses menor que ella. Vio como se estaba alejando de sus amigos y se estaba acercando a la capsula. Enserio, no sabia que hacer, solo se le ocurrio...

-Alto!- Jack la quedo mirando ¿que estaba haciendo?- detenganse!-termino de decir.

-Tooth..sabes que no puedes hacer nada-dijo Austin

-no... solo es que...-

-no importa Tooth, fui seleccionada y aunque sea devil, daré lo mejor de mi.

-no Emma! tu eres mi hermanita, no puedo dejar que esto pase- gritó

-tranquila, jugaré bien, y además... siempre te recordare, recuerda, somos hermanas y...-

-¡ME OFREZCO COMO VOLUNTARIA!-grito

-¡¿Que?!-dijieron Austin y Emma, incluyendo a Jack

-lo que oyeron...seré voluntaria al tributo... Todo... Todo por mi hermana...-

-¡No Tooth, no lo hagas!-

-ya lo hise...-Emma ya estaba llorando, ¿su hermana mayor se ofrecio como voluntaria por ella? no lo podia creer...  
Rapidamente Austin solto a Emma y de inmediato cogio a Tooth. Ella solo se dejo llevar. Pensó que lo que hiso estaba bien, pues se ofrecio en lugar de su hermana para protegerla...creia que habia hecho bien.

-¿que has hecho?- dijo Jack susurrando muy despacio, solo para el.

Entonces La luz empeso a buscar a su siguiente tributo. La luz habia dejado a atras a Jack Frost por lo que el suspiro con mucho alivio. Pero apenas la Mujer del Sol se dio cuenta de ese pequeño gesto, de inmediato le hiso una seña a Hombre de la Luna para que lo escogiera...Ella penso.

"_¿por que no? el no a asistido a los demas juegos magicos...será una forma de castigo..._"

La luz retrosedio y se dirigio rapidamente a jack Frost.

-Jack Frost, tributo del destrito 6-dijo la luna

-¡Que!?, peroo...pero, pero ¿porque?-

-has sido elegido personalmente por la Mujer Soleada- dijo muy serio.

-¿y..por que?-

-no lo sé...pero has sido elegido y tienes que asistir- Jack solo lo miraba con una cara triste- Austin, porfavor-dijo la voz de la luna indicando que Austin levantara y se llevara a Jack.

-eh! no! viento! espera!, ¡somos amigos ¿lo olvidas?!-grita muy desesperado-porfavor!

-Si, lose Jack...somos amigos, pero es mi trabajo-

-no! Austin, porfavor!-

Austin no puede prestarle atención a lo que dice, pues solo deve obedecer a Hombre de la Luna...y más aún si sabe que fue personalmente elegido por la Mujer del Sol. Lo levanta y lo traslada a la misma capsula en donde esta Tooth. Austin lo deja torpemente en su lugar a lado de Tooth, dejandolo tirado en el fondo. Una ves que Jack cae al fondo de la capsula Tooth lo abraza.

-Jack!, Jack estas bien?-dice en un tono de preocupación

-si, si lo estoy, gracias-

Tooth da un pequeño suspiro, al parecer un suspiro de alivio. y lo abraza nuevamente, solo que esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-almenos ya no estare sola...-

Jack se quedo pensativo...sesupone que Tooth nunca esta sola...¿que habra querido decir?, ¿acaso ella estaba feliz de que el estuviera a su lado?

-hey...si yo no huviera sif¿do elegido, de todas formas no ivas a estar sola..recuerda!, Zasha esta cerca de ti...bueno...no son del mismo distrito, pero ella te huviera hecho compañia- Jack dijo esas palabras en un tono muy dulce.

Hiso que tooth se sonrrojara provocando que lo suelte rapidamente, y al suseder eso Jack le sonrie

"_Que...que me pasa, ¿quien soy para abrazarlo?_" se decia Tooth en la mente "_porfavor deja de mirarme!_"

Jack notaba lo que sentia Tooth en esos momentos, entonces solo la dejo de mirar y empeso a mirar hacia afuera. La capsula de tributo se levanto y fijo rumbo a los Juegos Magicos seguido por el distrito 7, con los demas distritos adelante de ellos.

Emma miraba como se llevaban a su hermana mayor, enserio estaba muy triste, nisiquiera le dieron tiempo para despedirse.

* * *

**¡Listo!**  
**enserio muchas gracias por leer..pronto el sig. episodio, ya lo tengo listo xD**  
**¿reviews? :DD**

**NADA**** DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS.**


	4. Bienvenidos

_**Juegos Magicos**_

**Capitulo IV: Bienvenidos.**

**Hola! gracias por esperar...oigan alomejor van a tener que esperar durante mucho tiempo porque se me ocurrio primero escribir todos los capitulos y despues subirlos, para ser mas puntual xD alomejor lo haga asi. Jajaja el lindo queria saber que pasaba en mi paseo de curso po' 3.(Esteban)...Gracias a los tributos muak xD saludos!**  
**¡A Leer!**

* * *

Las capsulas comenzaron a volar llevando a sus tributos dentro de ellas. Al menos tenian un color verde transparente para observar el viaje. Era pequeña, acogedora, pero con un suficiente espacio para estirarse, sentarse, ponerse de pie, incluso acostarse, si se acomodaban bien.  
Se les hizo de noche. Pasaban por un oceano. Estaba muy oscuro. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecia negro. Lo unico que tenia luz eran las estrellas. El mar parecia un segundo cielo, era hermoso. Tal parece que Tooth y Jack nunca habian visto un paisaje asi.

-es...hermoso,¿no crees? -pregunto Tooth

-La verdad, es aterrador -corrigio Jack

-tienes razón- asintio Tooth

-como quisiera decir que es la mejor noche de mi vida...pero...no puedo- agrego Jack muy triste

-Lo dices porque es un paisaje hermoso¿no es asi? -

-la verdad si...-

-y también lo dices porque...-

-si- fue la cortante respuesta de Jack

-oye...los juegos serán en dos semanas...aún tenemos tiempo para...-

-¿para que?-

-bueno...no lo se, no tengo idea de lo que podamos hacer por mientras-

-aunque es mi primer año aqui me doy cuenta más rapido que tu-

-que quieres decir?-

-¿no es obvio?, primero nos van a entrenar...-

-¿tu crees?-

-si.-

Tooth y Jack estaban encantados con la vista de la esfera, Pero casa uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Tooth pensaba en que al menos su hermana estaría a salvo. Jack...bueno Jack¿en que podia pensar? estaba solo por el mundo y si rematamos nadie lo podía ver.

-fue, muy tierno lo que hiciste por tu hermana- dijo Jack para romper el silencio que había entre los dos y que se estaba haciendo incomodo

-Gracias...-

-creo, que, fuiste muy valiente...-

-...tu también lo fuiste, la mayoría de las personas vienen aquí llorando-

-¿a si?-

-si..¿no viste a Zasha?..-Tooth miro hacia el cielo. Miraba las estrellas. Estaban hermosas, brillaban como nunca

_"¿porque?, ¿porque las haces brillar tanto?...solo las haces brillar cuando bueno estará por pasar...y sinceramente para mí no es la mejor noche...¿que puedo hacer? estoy aquí con Jack Frost, el espíritu que no tenia ni idea de estos juegos. Al menos Emma esta a salvo. me pregunto...¿donde estarán los demás? Norte debe de estar muy preocupado...al igual que Conejo y Meme..no se preocupen amigos, intentaré ganar estos juegos..."_

Hubo mucho silencio, pues no sabían de que hablar. La vista enserio era muy hermosa, pero no la podían disfrutar...cuando Tooth se sentó en el fondo de la esfera enpeso a pensar

-Tooth, mira allá- dijo jack señalando con su dedo algo parecido a una isla que tenia antorchas encendidas- supongo que ya llegamos ¿no?-

Antes de contestar Tooth dio un suspiro como si estuviera agotada de algo- Si Jack. al parecer si, recuerda que tampoco he estado en estos juegos y nose mucho- dijo poniéndose a su lado

De nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que las capsulas se detuvieron provocando una sacudida en ellas que hizo que Jack cayera en cima de Tooth, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. sobretodo los labios. Tooth estaba muy ruborizada . Al menos estaba oscuro porque al parecer Jack no lo noto. y tampoco se noto el de él. Tooth cerró los ojos muy fuertes, le daba vergüenza que un chico este tan cerca de ella, es más, estaban a punto de besarse. Pero Jack se levanto rápidamente y la ayudo a ella también.

-lo-losiento- dijo tartamudeando

-descuida, fue un accidente-

_"Los accidentes no existen"_ pensó._ "¿que?, pero que cosas estoy pensando, claro que existen los accidentes, esto solo fue casual..."_

-bueno al parecer ya llegamos-pregunto jack

-si, hay que esperar a que nos saquen de aquí- respondió Tooth

Entonces las capsulas se abrieron, Jack y Tooth salieron muy rápido, como si allí adentro les faltase el oxigeno, más bien salieron porque sentían calor, ya saben después de lo sucedido ambos quedaron nerviosos.

-¡Salgan Todos!- dijo una voz fortachona

Jack y Tooth apenas salieron de las capsulas se dirigieron hacia la voz, junto con los otros tributos.

-Jack!- alguien abrazó a Jack. Jack no sintió un abrazo cualquiera, él sintió...un abrazo que tenia miedo, porque esa persona lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte. Jack sintió un calor en su cuerpo. miró hacia abajo, ya que esa persona era más baja que él y logro ver una cabeza de una niña, no era muy niña, solo era un par de años menor. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era le correspondió al abrazo. Por más que le causaba dolor ese abrazo no le importo, pues la que lo estaba abrazando era Zasha San, el espíritu del verano.

-Jack, que bueno que te encuentro. No logro encontrar a mi compañero. Tampoco vi a Tooth, y apenas te vi corrí hacia ti- dijo desesperada Zasha.

-bueno, al menos ya no estas sola-dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

_"paresco idiota abrazando al espíritu del invierno cuando yo soy el del verano. Me duele...me lastima este abrazo, pero tengo miedo."_

-sera mejor que te suelte. Sino podre herirte- dijo suavemente

Zasha se empeso a reír- o tal ves yo podría herirte- continuo riéndose.

-Ambos se van a herir si siguen así- dijo Tooth de pronto. apareciendo entre medio de los demás.

-¡Tooth!- grito Zasha corriendo a abrazarla- al fin te encuentro...-

-¡Vaya Zasha! estas fria- dijo en un tono burlón

-am bueno...-no alcanzo a completar la frase por los nervios que tenia de haber abrazado a Jack Frost

-Zasha, ¿donde esta tu compañero?- pregunto Tooth

-no lo se, no lo encuentro-

-¡Zasha!-se escucho una voz masculina

-um, ese es Jason-dijo Zasha- Jason, estoy aquí!

Jason, el espíritu del fuego era su compañero. También de 15 años, mayor que Zasha por 11 meses, casi un año. Pero se llevaban muy bien.

-Zasha, donde estabas- corrió abrazarla, haciendo que ella soltase a tooth- me tenias preocupado-

-losiento, pero yo tampoco te encontraba, y solo encontré a Jack...-

-¿a quien?..-dijo con un tono de decepción. Jason se dio la media vuelta para darse cuenta que detrás de el estaba el espíritu con el que menos bien se llevaba

-Frost- murmuro con enojo

-Jason Fire, tiempo sin verte!, aunque no me podria alegrar por encontrarte justo aqui-

-Debo decir que tampoco esperaba verte Frost-

-Tooth, que pasa? porque se llevan tan mal?- pregunto Zasha

-¿que no te das cuenta Zasha?, Jack es el espíritu del invierno, mientras que Jason es el espíritu del fuego, se detestan por lo opuestos que son sus poderes...-

-pero..no lo entiendo, yo soy el espíritu del verano, y Jack es muy amable conmigo-

-lose, hasta te correspondió al abrazo, que de seguro fue muy doloroso para ambos-

-si, pero yo tenia miedo y...-

-lose Zasha, no tienes porque explicarme..¿quien soy yo para que me des explicaciones?-

-Amm...la novia de Jack?-contesto con sarcasmo pensando que estaba en lo correcto

-¡¿QUE?!- grito mientras Jason y Jack seguían discutiendo- ¿Tu crees que yo soy la novia de Jack?-

-¿si?, se nota a simple vista-

-pues te equivocas, yo no soy la novia de Jack, es más lo conosi en la cosecha de los tributos!-

-¿enserio? ¿y entonces porque se estaban abrazando cuando fui elegida? ¿y cuando él fue elegido? y cuando las capsulas se detuvieron ¿porque estaban los dos acostados?-

Tooth quedo completamente sonrojada, no lo podía creer, Zasha lo vio todo. Ahora si que estaba muerta de la vergüenza

-cállate!, yo tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones-

-Tooth...¿te gusta Jack?-

-¡¿que?!, no, te equivocas, ¿porque piensas eso?

-porque cada ves que el te sonrie tu te pones como tomate-

-Zasha yo..-

-¡Hey Zasha!- dijo Jack al interrumpir la conversación de Tooth y ella

-que...que pasa?-respondió Zasha

-Dile a Jason que deje estorbar-dijo molesto

-Zasha ¿como lo soportas?- le pregunto Jason también a ella

-¿que? pero si Jack es muy amable- le respondió como si fuera algo completamente obvio

-ya escuchaste Jason, soy irresistible- dijo eso acercándose cada ves más a Zasha dándole un abrazo por la espalda.

Zasha estaba muy nerviosa con el acto de Jack, y por más que le doliera ese abrazo, no le dijo nada. Jack tampoco hizo nada, solo la siguió abrazando hasta que le susurro algo al oído

-Tranquila, ya te suelto-

Zasha asintió levemente que ni Tooth ni Jason lo notaron. Pero Jason los separo torpemente de un solo empujón y tirandole una bola de fuego a Jack, la cual él no pudo esquivar.

-¿no ves que la lastimas? piensa un poco- le reclamo Jason a Jack por abrazar a Zasha.

Tooth fue a levantar a Jack y los 4 se quedaron viendo hasta que se escucho un voz

-Bienvenidos, por favor cada distrito a su cuarto. Hay tres torres que serán sus casas...la primera Torre corresponde a la de los distritos 1, 2, y 3 que son los de 12, 13, y 14 años, en la segunda torre estarán los distritos 4, 5, y 6 que corresponden a los de 15, 16, y 17 años y en la ultima torre, estará el distrito 7 que son los que tienen 18 años, estarán solo por la privacidad. Los juegos son en 2 semanas, mientras entrenaran, pasearan, jugaran, socializaran, comerán, serán tratados como reyes hasta el día de los juegos. Hasta entonces.-dijo la voz de una mujer que nunca se mostró, pero le obedecieron de inmediato.

-entonces estaré en la mista torre que Frost?!- dijo Jason enfadado

-no me llames asi, me sentiría mas cómodo si me llamaras Jack, yo no te digo Fire-

-¿por que no dejan de pelear?- interrumpió Zasha

-Ella tiene razón, Jack, Jason por favor conportense- alego Tooth

-¿que? el es el que actúa como niño-dijo Jack apuntando a Jason

-Jack ellos son 2 años menores que tu, entiende-

-ok, ok tienes razón.- al fin comprendió

-Tooth, tengo mucho sueño, me iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco- le dijo Zasha

-si yo igual estoy cansada, también me iré a dormir, buenas noches...-

Ambas chicas se fueron a sus cuartos dejando a los dos espíritus hombres solo de nuevo

_"un momento...¿dormiremos en la misma habitación? oh no...que haré"_ pensó jack muy nervioso

-hey ni creas en que dormirás en el mismo cuarto que Tooth, dormirán en la misma habitación, pero en cuartos diferentes ¿eh?- Jason empeso a reír-adiós, duerme- y solo se fue.

Jack suspiro en forma de alivio. ya no estaría tan nervioso. Se dirigió a su torre y se fue al ultimo piso, entro en la habitación que era inmensa, con un ventanal como pared principal y se dio cuenta de que había un puerta que tenia escarcha encima. se dio cuenta de que era su cuarto. pero antes de irse a dormir abrió la puerta de Tooth y la vio dormir, dormía como un ángel. le hizo una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. llego a su cuarto, estaba helado, hacia frio, pero el no lo sentía, solo se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

* * *

**¡Listo!**  
**mejor no voy a esperar a tener todos los capítulos listos, los dejaría con la emoción xD bueno gracias por leer espero les halla gusta porque sinceramente a mi me dio risa escribir este capitulo xD hasta la próxima. no leemos!.**

**NADA**** DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS.**


	5. Por La Mañana

**Juegos Magicos**

**capitulo V: Por la mañana**

**¡hola!, oigan losiento mucho por tardar tanto, lo que pasa esque como es de fin de año, aqui en mi pais celebramos el colegio entero,con equipor llamados alianzas xD y a mi me toco la alianza amarilla, y mi curso es el que organisa esa alianza entonces eso me a puesto muy ocupada xDD. ¿saben? no es que me aburra esta historia, pero empesare a hacer otras para que leamos más xD tengo ya 2 historias planeadas, pondre trailes de ellas para dejarlos con el entucasmo xD...bueno de aqui hasta cuando subire otro capitulo xD ni idea._. en fin, espero no tardarme mucho, saludos.**

** A Leer!**

* * *

_"¿Porque vino a mi cuarto?, ¿habre olvidado entregarle algo?, no, él no me dio nada...Talves solo se equiboco de habitación, si eso debe ser. Pero... Nuestros cuartos estan con nuestros simbolos y nuestros nombres en las puertas. ¡¿PORQUE VINO A MI CUARTO?!"_

Ya estaba ameneciendo y Tooth no podia dejar de pensar en porque Jack llego anoche a su cuarto y en la platica que tuvo con Zasha. esa chica enserio la puso nerviosa.

_"Que me gusta Jack Frost? si claro, no yo misma me la creo. Ademas ¿como me podria gustar Jack? si tiene tan mala fama por sus tan conocidas bromas, incluyendo la del 68. A Conejo. Pero devo admitir que esa broma fue muy buena...¿A quien se le huviera ocurrido congelarle laa mayoria de los huevos de pascua? ¡solo a él! almenos los niños pudieron descongelarlos. me reí mucho ese dia. en ese entonces mi apariencia era distinta. era de plumas. no me agradaba mucho que me dijieran que me paresco a un pajarito. almenos tengo la ventaja de cambiar de apariencia, no como Zasha que siempre tiene que estar con la misma ropa, o como...Lucy"_

DE pronto el hada de los dientes se sintio sumamente triste recordó a su amiga...Lucy Shine. aquella tarde de la cosecha cuando fue elegida. Se la llevaron. Y en los juegos..perdio. Una lagrima comenzo a brotar de sus ojos violetas. Se escondio debajo de la almohada tratando de olvidar

-¿donde estas Lucy?, se...se que no estas muerta- susurró Tooth

Tooth no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y dejo que cayeran sobre sus mejillas. le dolia mucho la ida de su amiga, y nisiquiera hay una persona suficientementa capacitada para reemplazarla. la primavera, por el momento esta sin dueña. Hada se sentó en su cama, sin nada que hacer. aún no se queria levantar, y en la esquina de su cama vio una esfera, se parecia mucho a las que tenia Norte para ir de un lugar a otro, pero esta era distinta, al tocarla se veia un lindo paisaje en su muralla. la Volvio a tocar y la imagen cambio. estaves se veia la imagen de un cuarto, de un niño al parecer. se veia como de 3 años,y al parecer esperaba al hada de los dientes...fue cuando aparecio Babytooth llevandoce el diente

-Babytooth!-grito hada haciendo que Jack se diera cuenta y se levantara

Cuando tooth se dio cuenta de que solo era una escena y que obviamente no la podia escuchar la volvio a tocar y las imagenes desaparecieron dejando la murralla tal cual estaba antes de tocar la ezfera. Fue cuando Jack entro de golpe a la habitación de tooth

-Tooth!, que pasa? estas bien?-preguntaba desesperado

-¿Jack? estoy bien, que sucede?- pregunto curiosa

-Amm nada, solo es que acabas de gritar, solo crei...- respondio con una mano en su nuca

-ha! eso, no fue nada, no te preocupes. Ahora si me diaculpas...-

-Mmm que sucede-

-es que estas en mi cuarto y..-

-oh! si, losiento, perdon ya me iva- Respondio llendose y cerrando la puerta

-descuida- susurró cuando jack cerró la puerta

_**Habitación Distrito 4**_

-hey!que pasa?- reclamaba Jason

-ya es hora de levantarse Jason, arriba, arriba!- le gritaba Zasha tirandose encima de el en forma de juego

-Zasha, dejame dormir!, quitate de encima!- refunfuñaba el espiritu del fuego

-vamos Jason, levantate!-

-si quiera tienes listo el desayuno?!-

-¡por supuesto que no!-

-entonces no me obliges a levantarme!-

-¿tu comes?, eso no nos hace falta! recuerda que nosotros los espiritus no tenemos habre-

-pero si podemos comer-

-pero no es necesario- lo sacudia para que se levante- a demas toda la comida esta ya lista, cuando me levante ahi estaba!-

-¿que?-

-lo que escuchaste!-

-Haaa! ¡Zasha porfavor!- Jason ya se estaba incomodando con la molestia de Zasha la tomo de ambos brazos y la coloco en su cama poniendose el encima

-¿J...Ja..Jason que haces?- pregunto con sus mejillas ya sonrojadas

-dejame dormir!- dijo y luego se empeso a reir al darse cuenta de que la puso nerviosa- oww! te has sonrojado por mi?, que tierna- le dijo aciendole un pequeño jesto en la nariz y luego se quito de ella llendose a donde estaba la comida.

Zasha quedo pasmada ante lo que habia sucedido

-¡Zasha! nos llego una carta ven!- le grito desde el comodor

-ya voy- respondio levantandose de la cama de Jason tratando de quitarse el ya leve sonrojo que le quedaba

La carta decia:

**_Espiritus, hagan el favor de presentarse en una hora más en el salón principal, donde le explixaremos todo sobre su entrenamiento. Los esperamos a todos, porfavor, no falten._**

-okk, ¿desde hoy empiezan los entrenamientos?- pregunto Zasha

-solo nos van a explicar, a lo mejor uno decide entrenar o no-

-pff no te hagas el tonto tu ya has estado en estos juegos ¿sierto?-

-co..como lo supiste?-

-soy, muy astuta- respondioen un salto- a si que no estoy totalmente perdida, al menos si estoy contigo estare bien- agregó con una sonrisa

-si, eso espero, porque con tus habilidades...-

-ssht no digas nada, se que soy debil pero tu me protegeras...- dijo eso ya poniendose roja

-ok..lo hare- le dijo levantandole en mentón, cosa que hiso que Zasha ya estuviera como un tomate, y cuando lo notó empeso a hacerle cosquillas para que no se sintiera incomoda

-no! Jason detenete- gritaba entre carcajadas

-Me la deves! me levantas para nada en especial!, interrumpiste mi sueño!- le decia haciendole más cosquillas

* * *

**¡Listo!**

**lo siento si es algo corto, este capitulo es solo para no quedarme estancada y no hacerlos esperar tanto xDD el siguiente sera mejor se los prometo...**

**NADA**** DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS.**


End file.
